New irkens onthe lose?
by invaderikuto
Summary: Dib and Zim are friends during the summer and still are now. Nny is their school (he only comes in once in the first chapter sorry) but Tak has come back and with her sister Kat and her friend Messi. Nny doesn't know any of them are here but what will happen when the girl he has a crush on Maki gets captured by them? other characters come later in story.
1. Here they come

New irkens on the lose!?

Chapter one:Here they come

Zim walked all the way to his far away high school "god why does my school have so fuckin far away" he said tired. Dib comes racing toward him "ohaiyo Zim-kun" he said slowing down. Zim looked at Dib like he was a foreign exchange student "whoa bro what the freak was that" Zim asked. "I'm learning japanese ohaiyo means good morning in japanese" Dib said smiling.

Zim giggled "i'm glad we became friends in the summer" he said smiling. Dib smiled "yeah" he said Zim and Dib are now freshmans in high school. They entered their huge school to see a new girl that had a scyth like bangs and raven hair and almost had the same clothes as Dib but the shirt was red.

Dib looked at Zim and Zim did the same thing to Dib and walked to the girl. Dib asked "you lost?" the raven haired girl turned around with a jump. "Oh yeah ummm where is class?" the girl asked Zim then spoke "oh we have her as well" the sighed with relief "oh good I thought I was never going to find some one with the same class" she said.

Dib then asked "well what's your name?" the girl smiled "my name is Rose Hernandez your names are?" she replied. Dib smiled "my names Dib Membrane" he said. Zim then spoke "my name is ZIIIIIIIIMMMMM RULER OF-" but Zim got interupted by Dib with a slap in the mouth "you said you would talk like a regular human" he whispers to Zim upset. Zim thimks to the time when he said that he would promise to speak like regular person.

Zim nodded a okay stating that he remembers and Dib let's go Rose secretly giggles. A boy runs fast from another one with a knife in his hand. "Nny is on a rampage now" Dib said with a sigh "I wondered what this person did this time" Zim said. Rose looked at the two boys with a confused face "what do you mean?" she asks. Dib shakes his head and says "you'll find out later".

"Now let's go to before she kills us" Zim said and Dib and Rose followed him. On the window in the hallway three irken soldiers hiding in a bush talks to each other. "Is that the irken your looking for" a male irken says. "Yes it's him" a female british irken says smiling. "this will be interesting Tak" another female irken says. The three irkens leave with their desgises on.

AN:This was my first IZ story chapter two will come when I have time mainly because I got exams to do so I hope you enjoyed and please review or I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL YOU PITIFUL HYOOOOOMAAAAANS...*ahem* sorry but yeah please review and i'll see you guys next time on whatever I make stay awesome bros BYEEEEE!

Invader Ikuto 3


	2. New students

Chapter Two:New students

Zim,Dib, and Rose went into Ms. Bitters class Zita then looked to see Dib and Rose. "Look Dib's got a girlfriend!" Zita yelled across the room. Everyone stared at Rose and Dib for second before 'oooohhhh'ing about it. Then out of nowhere Brian yells "go get you some Dib!" and the kids laughed. Dib just shrugged it off and sat at his desk. Rose was uncomfortable with this new class of hers until three kids came in as well. One of them was Tak. Zim screamed in fear "AAAAAAHHHH!" Dib turned around and saw Tak and turned as pale as a ghost. Rose just stood there confused. "Oh shut up Zim!" Tak said annoyed. The male kid next to her whispered to her pointing behind them. Tak turned around and saw Nny.

Tak moved out of his way and went in grumbling the male kid just looked at him. Zim looked at the male and said "who's this kid?" Tak looked at Zim. "This my friend Messi" she said and the blue haired boy waved. Dib looked at the girl and asked "so who's the girl?". Tak looked at the purpled haired girl and said "this is my sister Kat". Zim turned light green pale he then thought 'great now there's a second one shit!'. Ms. Bitters came out of the shadows and yelled "SILENCE!" everyone scrambled to their seats Nny secretly glared at the teacher. "Today class we have 5 new students" Ms. Bitters said everyone mumbled to each other not knowing where the fifth person is. "The person is coming in a minute" she said Melvin then asked "is it a girl or a boy?"Ms. Bitters replied with a growl "it's a girl!"

Then a girl that is kinda like a female replica of Nny came in and cheerfuly said "hi everyone my name is Maki Ayuzawa umm...if you want to know more about me come to me" every boy exept Nny,Dib,Zim,and Messi looked at her like perverts (AN:shame on them -.-). Ms. Bitters points at Rose and says "you horrible child say who you are!". Rose stood up and said "I'm Rose Hernandez umm...I just want to be friends as much as I can okay?". The guys kept saying that Maki and Rose had nice racks exept for Messi,Dib,Zim, and Nny like always. Kat and Messi introduced themselves and everyone knew Tak from 5th grade. Now go take your seat and after this I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!"

Ms. Bitters said. Tak sat behind Marvin and Messi sat behind her. Rose sat behind her and Kat sat behind Zim who was praying for his life. Maki then sat next to Nny. Nny took a look at Maki and thought 'she is pretty cute...wait!...What am I saying AAAGGGHHH! screw this I shouldn't be thinking this...but god she too damn cute AAAAGGGGGHHHH! I need to chill out!'. Maki looked at Nny who was pounding his head on the desk. Maki leaned over and asked "hey! You okay?" Nny stopped pounding his head and looked at Maki "yeah i'm fine" he said. Maki giggled and said "how about we be friends". Nny eyes widened and said stuttering "uhh..y-yeah s-sure i-i guess". Maki silently whispered "yaaaayyyyy!". Nny giggled at it and Maki smiled.

AN:Sorry it took so long bro's I was kinda busy with my truth or dare show of DOOM making chapters. So yeah...chapter three might take a long time too so yeah see you bro's later on whatever I make stay awesome bro's BYE!


End file.
